Broken
by EruditeVictor
Summary: Laurel Greenlaw was reaped into the 24th Annual Hunger Games to represent District Seven, but there's a catch. Her best friend's little brother, Wren Galloway, has also been chosen despite the odds being entirely in his favor. Now Laurel must fight not only for her life but also for Wren's. She has only one goal: to get Wren home.
1. Chapter 1

div style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: #ffffff; line-height: 150%; text-align: justify; outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; margin: 20px;"  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"It was a sunny morning in District 7. I had just come in from the forest with my ax in hand. Everything seemed just right but of course in Panem on a day like this, that was probably a premonition. It was reaping day after all-the day when every child between the ages of 12 and 18 cowered in the district square hoping that the two slips picked don't have their names on it. I hated the reaping and the whole idea of the Hunger Games but I couldn't exactly change it.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"I set my ax down on my aunt's kitchen table. When I was 11 my parents died in a fire, accidental so the officials told me. Now I was seventeen and had been though enough reapings to know the horrible pit in your stomach. My aunt Laura and uncle Paul had more than what they needed to support their two daughters, but I always felt like a burden, so I worked in the forest as a lumberjack. Over the past six years I grew close to now 14 year old Amanda and 12 year old Lucy. My uncle of course loved the idea of having three daughters, although I wondered why anyone in Panem would bother having kids if they risked the reaping. Life in District 7 wasn't so bad. It surely wasn't as lavish as District 1 or 2 but there was no way it was as bad as 12.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"My aunt was in the kitchen making lunch for us before the reaping. Each district broadcasted theirs at a different time. 7's was at 1 o'clock sharp. I went up the squeaky stairs into a room that I shared with Amanda. She was braiding her silky brown hair back off her neck and light blue dress. I rummaged through my closet to pull out a green dress that looked rather Celtic. It came about mid thigh and was partially sleeved.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""Laurel..." Amanda barely said, "Laurel are you scared?" Of course I was frightened beyond belief but I didn't want her to be.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""You're name is only in there three times. There are thousands of slips. They aren't going to pick you or Lucy," I replied, slipping the dress over my head.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""What about you?" She came over and zipped up my dress from the back. We both locked eyes in the full length mirror. What about me? My name was in the reaping bowl six times, but I told myself I would volunteer for Amanda and Lucy if they got picked. It was only Lucy's first reaping. If I added up the total amount of slips that would send me into the arena, it only equaled ten. The odds were completely in my favor compared to other girls.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""Don't worry about me," I said softly. "We should check on Lucy. She's probably scared."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"Amanda stepped away and nodded slightly before walking out of the room. I closed my eyes for a moment and imagined a world where there were no Hunger Games, where every year I didn't have to worry about my safety. That place was my paradise and I hoped one day I could visit it.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"After tying my hair back into a ponytail, I went downstairs to find the table set with salad and little sandwiches. I knew my stomach couldn't take any food without making me feel like throwing up. The butterflies were going crazy in my stomach. I reminded myself I only had two more reapings and that this reaping would be completely fine.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""Sit and eat Laurel," my aunt said, motioning to a chair.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"I shook my head. "I can't. I don't know if can keep it down right now, but thank you for the effort," I added with a small smile. "I'm going to go see Arianna."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"She nodded and I went back to the door. I didn't walk out before she stopped me, "Oh and Laurel. Next time, please don't put your ax on the table."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"The corners of my mouth turned up in a grin. I walked out and almost ran into my uncle. He opened his mouth to say something but I slipped past him and walked down the street a few houses. Arianna was my best friend. We knew each other from our toddler years; our parents were friends.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"Her house was pretty nice. It was two stories, white and had a mostly green lawn out in front. There were some weeds from lack of care, but it was really nothing compared to other houses. I walked up to their wooden door and knocked a few times. Seconds later, a little boy with brown hair and hazel eyes opened the door. His eyes lit up and face lifted into a smile. It was Arianna's little 12 year old brother, Wren.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""Hey. Is Arianna here?" I asked him before stepping in to give him a hug. He nodded and pointed upstairs.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"I started to walk up but he grabbed my arm. "Is Lucy here?" he questioned in a high voice. It was no secret he had a crush on my cousin and she had one on him. I shook my head and continued up the stairs.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"I got to Arianna's door and knocked five times, exactly. It was a little joke we had. Only five knocks, nothing more, nothing less. "Come in," she chirped. I smiled and opened the door to see her in a short white dress that had lace on the bottom. She was putting on little white flats.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""Well don't you look fancy," I said. We both hugged each other and when she pulled back she looked in my eyes with her deep hazelnut colored ones. I tucked back a piece of her dark brown hair.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""I'm scared. This is Wren's first reaping. He can't get picked, Laurel. I can't do anything if he gets reaped," she said, her voice quivering. I nodded and hushed her gently.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""It's scary, Arianna. I know it is. Believe me I've been there twice. You have to know that they're safe. They'll be fine."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"She hugged me again but this time her whole body was shaking. I could feel how completely terrified she was. For a few moments we stayed like this before she calmed herself down and pulled away. I glanced at the clock on her wall. The little hand was nearing the 1.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""Hey. Look tonight why don't you come over for dinner after the reaping," I said, softly, squeezing her hand. She nodded and looked away.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""You sure your aunt won't mind?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"I laughed and shook my head. "I'm pretty you're her fourth daughter."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"Wren came into the room and looked at Arianna. "We're leaving. You coming?" he asked.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"Arianna shook her head and told him we'd leave in a few minutes. He left and for his first reaping looked really calm.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""You know, at my first reaping I was not that tranquil. What's his secret?" I asked her quietly, watching the door close behind him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"Arianna shrugged. We spent the next few minutes just talking about life before leaving for the reaping. It was only five minutes until it was supposed to start but the square wasn't too far away. The two of us linked arms and walked out.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"At the check-in, a peacekeeper pricked our index finger and let us in. We went into the section of girls age seventeen and waited for the ceremony to begin.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"Just minutes later our district escort, Gem, walked up to the microphone and began the ceremony. Of course, like every year, the mayor read the history of Panem. I zoned out, having listened to him talk every year about the same thing. Gem took the microphone when he was finished. She was dressed oh-so-Capitolly with her bright purple suit, paleface with brazen makeup, and flashy orange hair. She looked as though she just came out of one of Lucy's old coloring books from when she was four or five.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"Gem reads out the list of past victors from District 7 and in 23 years we've had two: Don Rivendell and a girl named Briget who committed suicide shortly after winning. Don was about 24. He won his games when he was 18 and mentored our tributes every year. To me, he seemed like a rather reserved guy. Don didn't dress all flashy and tacky. He wore simple suits and casual jeans. He wasn't like other victors from districts 1, 2 and 4. As Gem said his name, he stood up from his chair on the stage and gave a small wave to the camera.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"It was time for her to pick the two names. Gem went toward the first reaping ball. "Ladies first," she chirped. Her hand circled the bowl before going deep down and pulling out a small slip of paper. Everyone is tense. I watched her, clenching my hands, hoping and praying that it's not me, it's not me. She crossed back to the microphone, opened the slip, smoothed it out, and read the name in a clear voice.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"In that moment, my heart dropped. All eyes were on me, but I didn't hear the name. My mind had blocked it out. Arianna stiffened and turned to me. "Laurel," she whispered, holding back her tears, "Laurel Greenlaw."p  
>div 


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: #ffffff; line-height: 150%; text-align: justify; outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; margin: 20px;"  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"I was stuck there for a second, caught in my own mind, telling myself that there was no way that happened. There was no way I got reaped. My eyes were wider than normal but I couldn't make myself move. I told myself to stay strong and not show all the emotion I was feeling on the inside. My feet were as heavy as the logs we towed out of the forest everyday. Every fiber of me screamed that this wasn't real. A few moments later, I found myself on the stage standing across from Gem.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""And now the boys," she chirped and did the exact same routine for the boys. She traveled back to the microphone and glanced down at the paper. "Wren Wellwood," she said.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"I looked up quickly trying to find Wren. It was his first reaping and the odds were supposed to be entirely in his favor. What was the probability of both of us being reaped in the same duel to the death where there is only one winner? It seemed as though the odds were truly not in my favor.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"Wren made his way down the aisle. He looked like he was holding himself together well. That was good; he needed his emotional strength for the arena. Slowly, he made his way up the stairs and to the stage. I locked eyes with him: brown to brown. Gem instructed us to shake hands.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"A handshake meant nothing between Wren and me. As he held out his hand, I opened my arms and hugged him tightly to my chest. Despite being only twelve, he came up to my neck. He was about 5"5 and of lanky build. The next few days would most likely be spent beefing him up a bit. Our hug was short lived. The mayor stepped forward to read the treaty of Treason. After hearing it for sixteen years, I tuned it out and only focused on one thing: giving Arianna her brother back.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"I didn't think I could live my life knowing that I could've done something to save her brother. Even if it meant dying, I couldn't let him lose. Gem made us face out so that the rest of the country could get a good look at us. I had been holding back my tears, keeping the sob back in my throat. No one could see me cry and break down. That was no way to get sponsors. Two peacekeepers whisked us into the Justice Building. I was separated from Wren and taken into a room more lavish and grandiose than anything I had seen before. My feet sunk into the red plush carpets. The walls were lined with portraits of past mayors and important people. The couches were soft, velvet; my fingers danced over the fabric as I sank back into the cushions. Sunshine poured in through the windows.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"My mind drifted to everything bad that could happen. Not being able to survive the first day, or the cornucopia bloodbath. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""Laurel," a soft voice said, pulling me out of my nightmarish thoughts. "Laurel." It was Lucy. I turned and saw her eyes wide and teary. She rushed to me and held me tightly. I hugged her and suddenly another pair of arms was around me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"I pulled back and saw Amanda and Lucy standing in front of me. I stood slowly and wiped one of Lucy's tears away. "It's gonna be okay," I said as comfortingly as I could. They hugged me again and we spent the rest of our time holding each other close. A peacekeeper had to forcefully pull them away from me. I had the next to minutes to myself before my aunt and uncle walked in. It seemed as though they were trying to be strong for me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"I ran into their arms. They tried to console me but I couldn't hear them. Everything they said seemed to be blocked. Regardless of what I was feeling inside I held it all back, knowing that there would be cameras wherever I went. Nothing really mentionable happened other than boa constrictor hugs and attempts at comforting thoughts. Their time was up but they didn't leave without a fight. The peacekeeper had to practically pull them off of me. Surprisingly, they hadn't shed a tear. I thought I saw my aunt let one fall before the door closed behind her.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"I found myself drawn to the windowsill to look out at the emptying square, riddled with peacekeepers and Capitol workers cleaning up after the reaping. The door opened again and when I turned I saw the tear streaked face of Arianna. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. She opened her mouth to say something to me but the only thing that came out was a broken sob. I rushed to her and wrapped my arms around her.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""I can't lose you or him," she croaked between her sobs. "Protect him, please. Give him a good chance."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"I shook my head and whispered, "I'll give him more than a good chance. I'll give him back to you." She wouldn't lose her brother, not while I was still breathing.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"This only made her cry more. For the rest of our time together, she cried and the room echoed with her sobs. I could feel the sadness building up in my throat threatening to burst and release. The peacekeeper came and she surprisingly left without a struggle. One thing was for sure, she wouldn't come to my house for dinner. Her parents didn't come to say goodbye to me. Maybe they saw me as a hazard to their son's life now.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"When we got to the train station, I saw Wren for the first time since the reaping. He had a very fake smile plastered on his face and small, almost unnoticeable tearstains on his face. There was a hoard of photographers waiting eagerly to snap pictures of the two District 7 tributes. I stepped onto the platform of the station and was immediately swarmed by photographers. Peacekeepers pushed them back but the flashes continued. I put on the happiest face I could manage and waved to some people before stepping onto the infamous Tribute Train.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"It was so much more lavish than the Justice Building. It was as though the President's Mansion was shoved into a silver bullet train. In the dining car, there was a whole table covered in sandwiches, pastries, exotic fruits, rolls, and different colored jams. My eyes widened at the glamour of it all.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"Don sat at a separate table drinking a cup of a purple liquid. Gem motioned for me to sit at the table and help myself to whatever I liked. Wren was already eating a muffin with some cantaloupe. I sat across from Don and poured myself a glass of orange juice.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""I'm really sorry you two ending up here," Don said. His voice was soft yet on some letters gruff. He sipped his drink. "I'll be your lifeline in the arena. No promises on survival. That falls on the both of you."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"I looked down at the glass and swirled it around a little. "So how do we survive?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"Don put his glass down and looked between Wren and me. "You get sponsors, make alliances, strategize, and learn skills you're not good at. It's not too complicated but you can make a lot of stupid decisions in the arena," he responded and shrugged. "So how about this: you take my advice, follow it to the best of your ability and understand that the Capitol only wants a good show." He paused to sip his drink again. "What are you two good at?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"Wren shook his head and bit into his last piece of muffin. I hesitated telling him about being a lumberjack, but decided that everyone here was trying to help me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""I worked out in the forest," I said, perhaps with more force than necessary.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"Don smirked a little. "You keep that hidden. Not many girls do that work. When you get into training you make sure to steer clear of anything with axes. Okay?" he instructed. I nodded and he turned his attention to Wren. "What about you? Anything?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"Wren looked up at him and shook his head again.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""He's crafty and really smart for his age," I blurted out.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"Don nodded and said, "In training you work on some fighting techniques. Is there anything else I should know about you two? Do you want to be trained separately?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"I couldn't say yes to that. I couldn't just leave Wren to figure things out by himself. Wren put his fork down and looked at me as if trying to get me to tell him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""She-uh-she's my sister's best friend," he said softly, but not weakly.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"Don took a deep breath. "Well that's just crappy luck. I'm sorry."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"The rest of the conversation wasn't necessarily awkward. We talked about survival skills, what and what not to do in the arena. Gem came to get all of us so that we could watch the reapings and see who our competitors were.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"As always, District 1, 2 and 4 had volunteers who looked like they could kill you with only their glares. The Careers were extra vicious this year after last year's surprising and disappointing loss to a tribute from District 11. No one else looked incredibly special to me, but I knew that I would probably ally with them if I had to.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"After we rewatched the reapings, I went into my room and slumped into bed, mentally and physically exhausted. I didn't bother changing. At that point, I really didn't care. Don had told me that we would be in the Capitol by mid morning, early afternoon.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"I drifted to sleep hoping that there would be some peace in my dreams.p  
>div 


End file.
